list_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Llyron McKenzie
Llyron McKenzie is a mutant and Atlantean hybrid. Relationships *Leonard McKenzie (great-grandfather) *Lawrence McKenzie (paternal grandfather) *Llyron (maternal grandfather, deceased) *Rhonda Morris (maternal grandmother) *Leon McKenzie (father) *Llyra Morris (mother) *Merro (step-father, deceased) *Namor McKenzie (paternal great-uncle) Powers and Abilities Powers Atlantean physiology: Like his great-uncle Namor McKenzie, Llyron's powers come from his being a unique hybrid of Homo mermanus and Homo superior physiologies. Because of his unusual genetic heritage, Llyron is unique among both ordinary humans and Atlanteans. His body is specially developed for underwater conditions, granting him specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. This hybrid physiology means he can survive indefinitely underwater or on land, though he would still need occasional contact with water to survive. *''Superhuman strength:'' Like all Atlanteans, Llyron is superhumanly strong but his physical strength is greater than any member of his superhuman race, save for Namor. In their battles, Llyron appeared to be an even match for Namor himself. The exact level of his strength is dependent upon his physical contact with water and his strength diminishes slowly the longer he is out of contact with it. *''Superhuman speed:'' Llyron can run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. His speed is greatest, however, while swimming. Most Atlanteans can swim at speeds greater than sixty miles per hour. **''Superhuman swimming speed'' *''Superhuman stamina:'' Llyron's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. At his peak, Llyron can physically exert himself for at least twenty-four hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Llyron's stamina, much like his strength, steadily declines the longer he is out of contact with water and will diminish to the point where he only has slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman agility:'' Llyron's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He can perform acrobatic feats in the air sufficient to enable him to easily dodge most military aircraft. *''Superhuman reflexes:'' Llyron's reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete since he can react at impressive levels of super speed. *''Superhuman durability:'' The tissues of Llyron's body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. Llyron can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from orbital heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, blows from powerful superhumans, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. *''Aquatic healing:'' If he is somehow injured, Llyron's body can heal damaged tissue faster and much more extensively than a human or most Atlanteans. Llyron's accelerated healing is at its peak while he is immersed in water and diminshes the longer he is out of contact with water or if he is completely dry. *''Extended longevity:'' Atlanteans age much slower and live much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. *''Amphibious breathing:'' Like all Atlanteans, Llyron can breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind his ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Llyron can also breathe on land indefinitely without the aid of breathing devices. *''Augmented vision:'' Llyron's enhanced vision enables him to penetrate the ocean's depths and see through murky water. Abilities Expert combatant: Llyron is an expert in hand-to-hand combat. Because he has his mother's memories, he demonstrated natural skill in both armed and unarmed combat and likely received extensive training in both. He is a master swordsman, marksman, and is capable of wielding other weapons, such as spears, but rarely does so due to his preference of hand-to-hand combat. Expert tactician: He is a highly accomplished tactician and strategist, as demonstrated when he and his mother conspired to grant Llyron the throne of Atlantis. Multilingual Weaknesses Water deficiency: When not exposed to water, many of Llyron's physical attributes gradually decline and can reach a point where he possesses only a small fraction of his powers. Llyron's strength, stamina, and durability are affected most and, at their minimum, are much closer to the levels possessed by the vast majority of other Atlanteans. Oxygen imbalance: Llyron has demonstrated a vulnerability to oxygen imbalance when remaining too long in either water or air, resulting in manic-depressive mood swings. Llyron is believed to be in the midst of an imbalance during the times in which he becomes angry very easily, which he is well known for, and is unable to think clearly and logically. Dehydration: Very powerful heat-based attacks are somewhat of a concern as they cause dehydration and cause him to weaken at an accelerated rate. Pollution: If Llyron is immersed in or exposed to polluted water, it can have a negative effect both on his physiology and the efficiency of his physical attributes. Category:Mutants Category:Atlanteans